Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED illumination device provided with a heat sink and a cooling fan.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various illumination devices using a high-efficiency and long life LED element are put to practical use. However, in such illumination devices using the LED element, when temperature inside a main body casing of the device becomes high by heat generated from the LED element, LED light emission efficiency is degraded to reduce the quantity of light output from the illumination device, and the service life of the LED element is reduced.
Thus, the LED illumination devices are generally provided with a plurality of fins on the back side of a substrate on the front side of which the LED element is mounted to cool the LED element (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Further, there are known LED illumination devices that use a fan device to cool the LED element (see, for example, Patent Document 2).